


Couch Cuddles and More

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Re-upload, I'm Taking my Septicshu stories and rewriting them as amypilier stories as Sean and Signe are no longer togetherIt's Valentine's day and Mark wants to make the day special with Amy, so they decided to have a day of cuddles and junk food and cookies and video games and then love making at night, to spend the most perfect valentine's day together





	Couch Cuddles and More

It was Valentine's Day and Mark had a day in store for Amy. It was seven and Amy was still asleep on Mark’s chest her brown hair all over the place. Mark smiled and gently rolled her off of him and let her get comfy on her own pillow and he tucked her in and let her sleep for a few more minutes. 

Mark got himself fresh clothes and headed into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed and he made sure Amy was still asleep and she was so he made his way into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them both. 

Amy rolled over in bed and felt Mark’s side of the bed and it was empty she fully woke up to the smell of yummy food. Amy got out of bed and put on her robe and headed downstairs and smiled at the table. On the table was a plate full of pancakes and two plates one of them for her and one for Mark. 

Also on the table were a rose, card and a small teddy bear. Amy smiled and opened the card and read it to herself. Mark came over and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a kiss onto her cheek. “Happy Valentines Day Amy.” Amy smiled and kissed him “Happy Valentines Day to you to Mark.” They both sad down and ate their breakfast. After breakfast Mark did the dishes while Amy went to shower and got dressed for the day. 

Amy and Mark didn’t really want to go out as it was raining out so they decided to stay inside and bake some heart shaped cookies and watch cheesy romantic movies. Once the cookies were done Mark and Amy were relaxing on the couch it was still afternoon they had a big breakfast so no lunch but decided on pizza for dinner. The pizza place was doing a special Valentines times day where they made the pizza as the shape of a heart, it was adorable. 

So after their pizza they decided to cuddle up on the couch and play some video games together. After rounds of gang beasts and stick fight and Mortal Kombat they deiced to watch a few more movies. 

To wrap up Valentines Day Mark wanted to end it with love and passion. So he told Amy to get comfy and he would call her when ready. Mark headed into their bedroom and lit some candles and put on soft music and he stripped down into his boxers and lay on the bed. “Amy, you can come in now.” 

Amy got up from the couch and headed into their bedroom, she smirked seeing Mark laying on the bed and the candles lit around him it was very smooth. Mark just smiled and wiggled his finger at her “come here, I’m cold.” Amy smiled and removed her robe and she was only in her bra and panties so she climbed up onto the bed and over to Mark. 

Mark smiled “now as its Valentines Day I will pleasure you, it's only fair.” Amy nodded “okay, I’m fine with that.” Amy laid back down and Mark crawled over to her and removed her bra and she shimmied out of her panties. Amy now in all her glory smiled up at Mark and let him work his magic. 

Mark rubbed his hands over her breasts and teased a nipple with his thumb. Mark came down and started to suck on one while rubbing the other. Amy just moaned out his name. Once Mark was done with that he moved down running his fingers down her chest and stomach. Amy just laughed as it tickled but felt good. 

Mark reached down between her legs and gently stuck a finger inside her and began to tease her. Amy just moaned some more and relaxed into his touch. “Mark, I want you inside me please.” Mark smiled “ don’t have to tell me twice baby.” Mark got out a condom and slipped it onto himself and renamed himself at her core and gently went in. 

Amy gasped out at becoming one with Mark. Mark slowly did his own rhythm and they both started making love together. After all that and they were finally spend and cleaned up Amy relaxed herself on Mark’s chest, slowly falling asleep to Mark’s soft heartbeat. Mark just lay combing his fingers through her hair he kissed her head and they both fell asleep. 

The end.


End file.
